CREATE
CREATE formerly known as Genki Jikan (元気時間) is a Japanese Pop group under Hello! Project. They are the official sister and rival group of Happy Jikan and Shiko Jikan. Members Current Members First Generation (2013) *Luo Huan (罗呼鹌; ) - Leader *Weng Miya (翁眯琊; ) - Sub Leader *Tseng Meyi (曾美意; ) *Zheng Ming (郑鸣; ) Second Generation (2014) *Cheng Meili (郑美里; ) *Tong Mingxia (童明夏; ) *Ehuang Karen (娥皇凯伦; ) Third Generation (2017) *Qiu Rin (邱仁; ) *Shui Weiyan (水衛燕; ) *Pan Ning (潘寧; ) Former Members *Da Meilu (达美庐; ; Left May 2, 2014) *Xiao Jingfei (肖竞飞; ; Left May 2, 2014) History 2013 On July 28, Genki Jikan was announced. They will become the sister/rival group of Happy Jikan and Shiko Jikan. On August 31, they performed their debut single, Watashi Koibito no Genki. It will be released on September 30, 2013. Watashi Koibito no Genki sold 123,565 copies. On October 13, Genki Jikan's second single, Watashi no Haato ♥ was announced. It will be released on December 25, 2013. 2014 On May 1, Da Meilu and Xiao Jingfei were caught participating in underage drinking. The next day, Da Meilu and Xiao Jingfei left the company. Due to their departure, Genki Jikan's fourth single was postponed to June 25. On September 17, Genki Jikan revealed that they would be changing their name and would be adding a Foreigner only generation. They would be revealed on September 24 during a concert event. On September 24, the new members were revealed to be Cheng Meili, Tong Mingxia, and Ehuang Karen. Also, Genki Jikan was renamed to CREATE. 2016 In July, CREATE announced an audition to find the third generation CREATE members. The audition results would be revealed in February 2017. 2017 On February 18, three new members were added to the group, forming the third generation. Discography Singles #2013.09.30 Watashi Koibito no Genki #2013.12.25 Watashi no Heart ♥ #2014.03.20 Ongaku no Kokoro / Watashi Koibito no Genki (REMIX) #2014.06.25 Matenrou Show / Tsugi no Sedai!!! #2014.09.11 Tada no Idol Game / MAD GIRL #2015.01.31 COLORFUL NOISE / Yuujou No Change #2015.06.23 Saishou no Otoko no Saigo no Kiss / We're The Underdogs! (最初の男の最後のキス / We're The Underdogs!) #2015.09.12 THRILLING ONE WAY / Saisei #2016.03.01 Gradation / Mayonaka no Door #2016.07.19 FEEL THE BEAT / SUMMER PARADISE #2016.12.08 Yes! BE SEXY / Aoizora, Kira Taiyou #2017.04.27 Bet on it! / Ongaku Rison / ME+YOU #2017.07.14 SUNSHINE GIRL / Ài dàodác / Sakusei Shiyou! Albums #2015.04.01 FIRST CREATION #2016.10.26 Second Day Trivia *The members were found through a secret audition in May. *All the first generation members joined Hello! Project in 2013. *Tsunku said their image should be extremely happy and energetic, with hints of coolness. *Akami stated that all the members are exceptionally strong. Category:Genki Jikan Category:Genki Jikan Singles Category:Genki Jikan Member Category:Genki Jikan First Generation Category:2013 Debuts Category:Genki Jikan Concerts Category:Genki Jikan Albums Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:6.5 Generation Foreigner Category:7th Generation Foreigners Category:Five Member Groups Category:CREATE Category:Hello! Project International Section Category:CREATE Singles Category:CREATE Albums Category:CREATE Concerts Category:CREATE First Generation Category:CREATE Second Generation Category:CREATE Third Generation